


Ups and Downs

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [72]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Explanations, Forgiveness, M/M, hurt/betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy has made a discovery that upsets him greatly. Spock better have a good excuse.





	Ups and Downs

“ _What the hell Spock!_ ”

McCoy drew everyone’s attention as he stormed onto the bridge and Spock turned immediately.

“ _M’Benga?_ ” he continued. “I know you always mock my qualifications but I never thought you didn’t _trust_ me!”

Spock tried to interject.

“I do not trust M’Benga more-”

“Ya changed physicians Spock!”

Uhura gasped and glared but McCoy deflated.

“Why?”

“Because it is inappropriate for doctors to date their patients.”

McCoy blinked in confusion.

“I did intend discussing this privately.”

“Yer askin’ me out?”

“If you are willing.”

McCoy smiled beatifically.

“I’d be delighted.”

So saying he strolled back into the lift.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066559) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
